The Devil is My Key
by Monochrome Story
Summary: Love, marriage, and children...also come with...complications. Sebastian and Ciel finally get married and think everything is going to be alright. Until Sebastian gets in an accident, Ciel dies, and new life is born. Sorry my summary sucks! PLease read its better than the description! Yaoi, Smut, SebaCiel! It's rated M for a reason! {Sequel to A Sucky Night}
1. I Do

**A/N: I really hope you like it! Sadly it hasn't been beta'd by my fwiend! WAAAAH! ANYWAYS, please read and enjoy! The first chapter of the sequel for A Sucky Night! This is going to be EPIC! So please don't judge the whole fic from the first chapter.**

**Warning: Claude being overly drunk, yaoi, SebaCiel being SebaCiel, smut, naked Claude O.o**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) in any way, shape, or form!**

* * *

((Ciel's POV))

"Dearly beloved," the priest started, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis." My heart started to thump louder and louder. I'm getting married to the love of my life, so why do I feel butterflies in my stomach? I want this. I want to be with Sebastian forever. I can't get cold feet, not now. Oh god, what if I run away? I don't want that. I don't want to humiliate Sebastian.

"If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." _Silence_. Everyone stayed quiet until me and my love heard what seemed to be a frying pan colliding with someone's face. Sebastian and I turned around to see Alois standing up with a frying pan in his hands. The first thought that came to my mind was where did he get that? The second was who did he hit? I looked on the floor to see his cousin, Lizzie, who was crazy in love with me. Sorry to say I don't feel the same. I guess she stood to object but thanks to Alois she said nothing. Instead, she lay down on the floor half unconscious.

"Ciel," the priest said, "do you take Sebastian Michaelis to be your lawfully wedded spouse?" I looked at Sebastian deep in his beautiful crimson eyes. God he looks sexy in that tux. I just wanna-

"Ciel" came the priest's voice again. I took a deep breath.

"I do," I say without hesitation. I haven't been more sure about something in my life. "And Sebastian, do you take Ciel Phantomhive to be your lawfully wedded spouse?" Sebastian looked at me like I was the most beautiful person in the world. I don't deserve such perfection. I am flawful, yet he still loves me. I can be so selfish at times yet he still loves me. Why, I don't know.

"Alright, I now pronounce you husband and…." the Priest hesitated, "...husband. You may kiss." Sebastian grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to plant a kiss on my lips. I let his tongue invade my mouth and for a second, we were in our own little world and no one was there. Our kiss was interrupted by the clapping of our friends and family.

Sebastian broke the kiss just like he started it, with his lips. We look into each others eyes and smile. "I love you" I whisper to him and he does the same. We turn to our little audience. Okay little is an understatement, more like huge audience. Sebastian not only invited his friends and family but also some of his model friends; which were about 50. What did I expect, I married a model.

The emergency doctor was also there. I don't know who invited him. Dr. Spears was his name I think. With him he brought a man, or was it a woman, dressed in red from head to toe. Even his/her hair was red. I remember his/ her name like it was only yesterday that **it **walked into our apartment and interrupted our sexy time. **Grell. **

We walked down the isle together while everyone kept clapping. We made it out of the church and right before us was a beautiful black limo. No words were said. Once we got inside the limo, I attacked his lips. He pushed me away slowly. "Love, we made it through the ceremony. Now we have to make it through the party and then you can do whatever you want with me."

I whined but sat in my seat like the gentleman I was. The thought of doing whatever I want with Sebastian was intriguing. He grabbed my chin and made me face him. "Hey, you look beautiful." I blushed like a schoolgirl with a crush, except this crush was my husband.

"So do you." I said and Sebastian chuckled.

He leaned down and connected our lips. A slow, passionate kiss turned into a rough sloppy make out session in seconds. We never could control ourselves when we were alone together. The driver pulled up to a huge mansion and coughed. "Uh, we're here." This time, I was the one to break our kiss. I was panting like crazy.

"Kitten, lets stay here for a bit so you can catch your breath." I nodded in agreement. I caught my breath and started to calm down.

Sebastian hugged me then opened the door. He stepped out first and held his hand out for me. I glared at him because he knows I hate being treated like a woman. I calmly took his hand and got out. I didn't want to yell at him and ruin our big day. We walked hand in hand up to the manor door which was opened by 2 butlers, one looking rather old the other was short with clips in his hair. He looked more like a kid to me, no more than 14.

I looked at Sebastian and took a deep breath. We had to get through this if I wanted to do whatever I wanted with him. We stepped inside and every one of our guests was there. I mean everyone! How they got here that fast, I don't know. What I do know is that I'm 21 year old man who is madly in love with the person right next to me.

No, not Lizzie! How did she even get there? Anyway, I'm not talking about Lizzie. I'm talking about the sexy Sebastian Michaelis or as I like to call him, Sebby. God he looks so damn delicious in tha-

"Ciel! Sebastian! Congratulations you two! You make a great couple. Just like me and Claudeypoo!" Claude just smirked. Damn Trancy interrupting my sexy thoughts about Sebastian!

"Thank you," Sebastian said in that sexilisious* voice of his. He's always there to save us.

"Thanks Alois." I stood there calmly with a smile on my face trying so hard not to strangle him. So I was just standing there, as I said before, and I saw that little glint in his eye that says _brace yourself_. Sadly, I didn't listen to it and out of nowhere Alois glomped me! If you don't know what glomp means, don't expect me to tell you. Use Google bitches! So there I was gasping for my life and what does Sebastian do..._**NOTHING**_! He's just standing there talking to Claude while I'm being suffocated. For a second, I questioned if I had married the right person.

When he turned around, he must've seen my face turning blue because the amount of panic in his face was unbelievable. He quickly pulled Alois away from me and I felt like I could breathe again. He embraced me. "Are you alright?" he whispered in my ear making a shiver run down my spine. I nodded in response and hugged him back. We let go of each other when everyone started their _awws_. We looked at one another and smiled. We both had that nervous smile plastered on our faces and both out faces were completely flushed. I looked over at Alois gave him my _infamous stare_, according to Sebastian.

"Stop glaring love and try to smile," he said with a smile," we just got married!" I smiled replaying the scene where I first said "I do," and then he.

* * *

The music started and people started chatting and mingling. Claude was at the bar trying to drink as much alcohol as he could while his butterfly rocked the dance floor. He would've joined him except for the fact that today was the worst day of his life. The person he loved the most, even more than Alois, just got married.

Claude acted like a schoolgirl with a crush around Ciel. True, he never showed any interest toward the boy. However, he was spending a lot of time around him because both his friend and boyfriend were friends with the boy and his feelings for him have been showing. The occasional faint blush that showed up on his cheeks every time Ciel spoke or smiled at him. He thought of dating Ciel after Sebastian and he broke up, but his plans were foiled when he heard that they were to be married. He couldn't do anything about it but to show up for his friend's wedding and look happy.

His plan was to get as drunk as possible and hopefully pass out and miss the whole thing. Claude chugged cup after cup of the mysterious drinks he was being handed. To say he was drunk was an understatement. He was _**beyond**_ drunk, but still he didn't pass out. He then had the sudden urge to strip from his clothing. He did so but he still had a brain to tell him not to take off his boxers. He grabbed his clothing and threw them at the bartender. Claude's legs started moving making him run around the ballroom of the enormous mansion. His mouth suddenly opened and his voice box screamed, "I'm a sexy piece of shit! I know you want meh Ciel! Look at this hot body!."

The newly married couple turned around from their conversation and spotted the noise. The coupled eyed their prey and stomped their way over to him. They had already formed a plan in their minds and like magicians they knew exactly what the other was thinking. Sebastian let go of Ciel's waist and stopped Claude. He held his arms like he was a cop about to cuff him. Ciel smirked at Claude and spoke calmly. "Claude, I advise you to leave. You are making quite a commotion and you look pretty gone. How many drinks did you have? No matter. Alois!"

Alois instantly heard his name and rushed over to Ciel's side. "Yes Cielypoo?" Ciel glared at him again. "**DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT**!"

"Alright hot lips, I won't. Now, what did you want?"

"Drive your boyfriend home. He's pretty drunk. You can come back after he's drooling in his bed and is sound asleep." Alois wanted to argue but decided against it and listened to his friend.

* * *

When Alois came back to the wedding, he had to look at the address twice because it sounded like a night club. The music was cranked up and the lights were dimed. He stepped inside and looked around, his blue eyes trying to spot the newly wedded couple. He found them standing right where he left them. As he approached them he could see sweat forming on their foreheads.

"Hello sir, ma'am. May I speak to you for a second?" He asked the people who were talking to Ciel and Sebastian and winked at his friend. Ciel sighed, thanking Alois silently, and pulled Sebastian toward the restrooms.

The moment his foot hit the tile floor of the bathroom, Ciel attacked his husband's lips. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day," Ciel breathed after pulling away from the kiss. Sebastian nodded and pulled Ciel in for a second kiss. Ciel pushed Sebastian into a stall never once disconnecting from his lover's lips. "I…..love…..youh…..so….much." Ciel said between kisses.

Sebastian pushed Ciel up on the wall and Ciel wrapped his legs around his husband's waist. Sebastian started to grind into Ciel rubbing their cocks together. Ciel let out soft moans into their kisses and Sebastian swallowed them. Ciel unwrapped his hands from his lover's neck and started to undo his belt buckle.

Sebastian helped and his pants fell to his knees. He undid his own pants and kicked them off. Ciel's moans grew louder as Sebastian continued to grind into him. He removed both of their boxers and started to prepare Ciel. He entered 3 fingers instantly into Ciel and Ciel yelped. Sebastian's fingers were so cold against his puckered entrance. He started to thrust his fingers in and out of his lover and Ciel moaned louder and louder every time Sebastian hit his prostate..

Sebastian put a hand over Ciel's mouth, muffling the noises he was making. Sebastian wanted to go all the way but he didn't want to be interrupted by any of their guests. With one swift move he removed his fingers and positioned himself before Ciel's entrance. He pushed himself until he was fully sheathed in him. He stopped waiting for a sign from Ciel to move. They've done this so many times yet Ciel is still so tight around him.

Ciel's flushed face slowly nodded up and down. Sebastian pulled out and thrust back in at supersonic speed. A muffled _AH_ was heard between the two. Sebastian pulled out again and thrust in hard. Ciel moaned while Sebastian grunted with every thrust. Ciel kissed the ravenette sloppily. They were both hot and sweating and nearing their end. "Ah…huh..S-Sebas..ngh! S-Sebastian! H-Harder!" Sebastian obeyed Ciel's pleas and thrust harder. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the bathroom. Gasps and moans were heard only by the couple. Oddly, no one entered the restroom at all during their little _session. "_I-I'm going to-! Ah! I'm going t-to-!"

"C-cum?" Sebastian said managing to keep his voice low and seductive. After a few minutes of hard, fast, continuous thrusts….."I-I'm C-CUMING!" Ciel screamed and shot his seed all over Sebastian's tux. Sebastian gave a loud grunt and released, filling Ciel to the brim.

They kept panting until Sebastian set Ciel down and chuckled. "W-what's so funny?" Ciel asked with an eyebrow raised. "How am I going to get this," he pointed to the semen all over his white button up shirt, "out of my shirt?" Ciel's face flushed and he looked down to the floor. "I-I'm sorry." Sebastian chuckled again and pulled Ciel's chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "But you got to admit, that was hot!" Ciel chuckled and gave his man a peck on the lips. "I think _Claudeypoo_ left his clothes here. I heard he threw them at the bartender. "Ciel giggled and put his clothes back on and straightened his hair. He walked to unlock the stall but turned around and said, "Wait here my love~"

* * *

**E/N:**

***sexilicious- sexy and delicious**

**Did you like the first chapter? Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And of course, follow and favorite! ^3^ Love ya my kittens! BTW this was my first time writing smut so I'm sorry if it sucked! ;3;**


	2. My Worst Nightmare

**A/N: You guys know how I do shit. You review, follow, favorite, and I write more, therefore updating faster. I'm sorry for the short chapter but I really wanted to leave a cliffhanger. Again, this is the sequel to "A Sucky Night" so enjoy. I am still sadly working on the one shots i promised! I didn't forget. And I shall be updating "Daydreaming" next. :) Happy spring break to all of you who have spring break.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of its characters**

* * *

Ciel's POV:

I tried fixing up my clothes and hair the best I could and I walk outside. No one seemed to stare except for…_Alois. _He came running to my side and he giggled. "Did you guys have fun?"

I swear I felt flames burn up inside me. I answered with a simple, "Shut up." He kept giggling. I headed straight for the bar and Alois followed. I stopped and smiled at the bartender. He was kinda cute but my _husband_ is much cuter. "Hi there," he said, "Can I help you?"

I could see he was trying to flirt with me but it wasn't working. Did he forget I was the bride? Well, let's not call me a bride, I'm one of the grooms. "Uh yes. Do you still have Claude's clothes?" He gave me this confused look that told me he didn't know who I was talking about. "The guy who ran around in his boxers?"

His eyes want wide and he gave me that one cliché '_oh!_' He then turned around, grabbed Claude's clothing, and gave them to me. He smiled and I smiled back. "Aren't they a bit big for you?" I chuckled and shook my head. "They're not for me, they're for my husband." I said with a smirk. He looked at me with wide eyes. I mean they were _really_ wide. I turned around and made my way back to the bathroom. "Thank you, Marco*"

I enter the bathroom and see my sexy man standing in front of the mirror shirtless and sexy as fuck. I drop the clothes I'm holding and I walk over to him like I was hypnotized. I get to him and I rub his chest. "You're so sexy my love." I

could see a faint blush color his cheeks and I giggle. "Where are the clothes?" he asks and I frown.

"Do you have to change my love?" He smiles and nods. I sigh and walk over to the clothes on the floor and I pick them up. I walk slowly toward him trying to stretch out the time I get to see his muscular body. He chuckles, picks me up, and kisses me. I moan softly and smile in to the kiss. He breaks the kiss and puts me down. He puts on his clothes and holds my hand. "Let's go my love." I

entwine our fingers and we walk out. I yawn like the cute kitten I was and my man notices and smiles. "Are you tired baby?" he asks and I nod with lidded eyes. "Okay love, let me just do something."

He lets go of my hand and heads down to the stage. He gets on and grabs the microphone. He opens his mouth and starts to speak. "Hello everyone. I just wanted to thank everyone for coming to our big day and celebrating with us. I know it means a lot to Ciel and I. My sexy man is standing right there." He points to me and I blush a deep crimson. He smiles at me then continues.

"I don't think half of you know how we met but it wasn't a very romantic place." Everyone laughed. "When I saw him, all I could think of was he has to be mine, and indeed he is. We've been through a lot together. Everyone might be thinking our relationship is perfect, but the truth is, it's not. No one's relationship is. We've had a couple of fights and break-ups but we never stopped loving each other." He looks at me and he sees tears spilling from my eyes. "Aww baby don't cry," he says. "Today was absolutely amazing and we enjoyed every second of it. This day shall forever be in our hearts. Unfortunately, we must excuse ourselves. My baby is tired and I don't blame him. But we also have to make our way to our honeymoon place which I'm keeping a secret because it's a surprise. We wish for you to stay and enjoy the night. Big thanks to Ciel's friend, Mey, for volunteering to stay behind and clean up. Thank you all for coming and have a great night." Sebastian comes down from the stage and walks straight to me.

I'm crying and smiling. My emotions are so mixed that I don't notice him pick me up. I look at him and wrap my arm around his neck. "I love you," I whisper and he smiles. I don't want to lose this person. I love him and I don't know what I would do without him. We step outside and the black limo is awaiting us. We get inside and I hug him and lay my head on his chest. He lifts my chin up and kisses me passionately. I moan softly. He breaks the kiss and I lay my head back down. "I love you too," he says. And that was my last memory of him. Then…it happened and it was my worst nightmare.

* * *

**E/N: I have one thing to say….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And follow and favorite my kittens. :3 I love you all! **

***Yes, I mean Marco from SNK**


	3. It's all my fault

It's all my fault. He's like this because of me. Laying on a hospital bed with tubes and wires hooked up to him. The only thing keeping him alive is my love, or at least that's what I like to think.

In reality, it's the machines that are keeping him alive and breathing. It's all my fault. If I hadn't wanted to rest so early, we could've avoided this. It was probably our driver who was drunk or sleepy, so its his fault but I cant help but blame myself. When the car hit us, it hit from Sebastian's side. He laid on top of me, keeping me unharmed as he took all the injuries and pain. I just laid there, still, unmoving, as his face twisted and turned in pain. I watched in horror as this vehicle was crushing the love of my life.

When we got to the hospital, they immediately took him in to surgery. When the doctor came out of surgery, his face was frowning. The moment I saw his face, tears fell from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. However, when that bastard got close enough he told me that he had lived, but it was very close, and they could not guarantee that he would awake from his deep sleep. He said you could consider him dead, and that there was very little hope for him to gain consciousness.

What little hope there was for him to live, but I couldn't think of the worst. Every time I would try to think of him dying and leaving me, I would break down. It hurt me so much to think that I was so close to losing him, my one and only. I wouldn't be able to see his smile, to hear his melodic laugh, his velvety voice, his muscular body, and his personality.

No matter how much he teased me or picked on me I still loved him because I know he means no harm. He was and still is wonderful and he's mine. The worst part is…I'm about to lose him. I can't lose him. I can't. I just can't. "Ciel dear, you have to eat. If he wakes up, he would want you to be nice and healthy." My friend, Mey, hands me a small tray of food. I take it and set it down on the table by my husband's bed.

She sighs because that's what I do with all the food she hands me. I haven't drank or eaten anything since he entered the hospital. I can't, not when my love's life is on the line.

Out of the blue, I hear beeping. I look up and I see on his heart monitor that his heart rate is decreasing. I panic and press the red emergency button. A few seconds later, his hospital room was filing with nurses. One nurse was standing back looking for something. She then looked up at me and told me to move. I did as I was told and I moved away from him. All of a sudden, his heart rate went back to normal. "What was wrong?" I asked her frantic.

"You were stepping on one of his air tubes. Please be careful if you don't want him dead." The nurses evacuated the room and I sit there, lost in thought about what she said.

I could kill him if I'm not careful. I could be the cause of his death. I look all around to make sure that I'm not stepping or sitting on anything. I hold his hand and I could feel tears burning at the corner of my eyes.

"Sebastian, my love, I love you. Please don't die on me. Be strong love. Can you even hear me? If you can squeeze my hand." I sit there waiting for a response and I get nothing. Tears roll down my cheeks but I don't make a sound. I just sit there like I'm frozen in time staring at his hand. So instead of crying, I sit there and start singing.

"I've waited a hundred years, but I'd wait a million more for you. Nothing prepared me for What the privilege of being yours would do .If I had only felt the warmth within your touch. If I had only seen how you smile when you blush. Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough Well I would have known What I was living for all along. What I've been living for. Your love is my turning page. Where only the sweetest words remain. Every kiss is a cursive line. Every touch is a redefining phrase."

My voice cracks a couple of times and I let out a chocked sob. Suddenly, I feel something squeeze my hand. It's very faint so you have to concentrate really hard to actually feel it, better yet, see it. "Can you hear me?"

His hand moves again and I feel like the happiest person in the universe. I squeeze his hand and I start crying. "I love you baby! I love you so much!"

I didn't realize it but I was screaming. Mey runs in the looking frantic. "What?! What's wrong?!"

"He can hear me. My baby can hear me!" She starts crying and hugs me from behind.

"See. I told you he'd pull through. He loves you too much to leave you."

My man is still in there and he's fighting for survival. I wish I could help but there's nothing I could do.

XXX

Its late. Mey went home and I stayed with him as usual and held his hand. My love for him is unlimited and he knows that. He feels the same way about me. I smile weakly and I lay my head next to our two entwined hands. I look at our hands and chuckle. They fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other. I kiss his knuckles and I look up at his beautiful face. Its so peaceful and perfect. I want to feel those delicate red lips against mine so bad. He's perfection. I love him so much.

I close my eyes and I'm drawn into a deep sleep. This was the first time I could sleep. Its been weeks.

My eyes open and I'm standing there in a dark street, no lights. I can barely see my hands. Out of nowhere, I see this light approaching me. I blink once and the car goes through me and collides with another. That was our limo.

I drop to my knees and I stare at the scenario unraveling before me. The ambulance, fire trucks, and police cars come. I don't cry and I don't scream I just stare. This is my worst night mare and it had already come true.


	4. I-I'm Your Husband

As I open my eyes, the only color I see is black. I'm in a pit of darkness and it's not very nice. I feel panic rise up my body as I remember what happened the night of my wedding. The car crash. Ciel. CIEL!

My head turns from side to side in panic hoping somehow Ciel will just show up. After a few minutes, I sigh and look down. This wasn't going to be any help considering I can't see anything.

"Sebastian Michaelis," came a deep voice that literally scared the shit out of me. Who the hell is he?!

Suddenly darkness turned to light and a dark figure emerged from the light. I saw nothing of him except for his glowing red eyes, and his sharp fangs. Was this person going to kill me?

I opened my mouth and spoke softly. "Who are you?"

He chuckled as if it was obvious to me who he was. "I am Leviathan," he stated. My eyes widen. A-A demon! "W-Why am I here?" I asked.

"You might be curious as to why you are here." I nod in response. "Mister Michaelis you're in a coma."

I'm in a coma? The car crash must've caused it. Dear lord Ciel must be worried sick!

"Is there a way I could get out of it? Can you help me?!" He let out a light laugh.

"Asking a demon for help are we? Well I can revive you, you can say that, however, it comes with a price."

"I'll do anything to see my Ciel again!"

"Anything?"

"YES, ANYTHING!"

"Mister Michaelis, I will help you regain consciousness if and only if you let me take a part of your cinematic record, and turn you, into a demon." He gave me a wicked smirk. Was I willing to take the chance? I let out an airy sigh and nodded.

"Are you sure this will work. I'll be able to see him again?" He nodded, still giving me that wicked smirk. I wasn't sure about this but I'll do anything to see his beautiful face. Leviathan came closer to me and I took a deep breath. How would it feel to become a demon? Would it hurt? I had so many questions in my mind but not enough time to get the answers I needed.

He put his hands on my head and I growled at him. "What?" He looked down at me. "I just got my hair to look this fabulous and you just ruined it." He laughed like it was some kind of joke and I wanted to rip his throat open. He proceeded to let his filthy hands lay on my amazing, luscious hair. He then started to chant in a foreign language.

A few minutes passed and I just sat there bored out of my mind. It felt like it's been hours and that demon started sweating, yes SWEATING on MY BEAUTIFUL hair. At that moment I honestly started wondering if one could choke a demon to death, however, I highly doubted that, so I wasn't going to take my chances.

Right when I rolled my eyes, a cold feeling started to make itself up my body. I started to shiver and he moved away. He smiled at me and waved. "Have fun." I said and I gave him a scowl.

My body started to rise in the air and suddenly my heart…it stopped. My heart stopped beating but I was still alive. How is thi- Before I could even finish my thought and glass wall started to from in front of me and suddenly, I saw myself sitting at a bar.

Then, it hit me. I remember this place. This is where I met Ciel. At that moment I notice Ciel walk in and sit next to me. I laugh to myself softly. When I first met him I thought he was 18…even younger. I listened to myself trying to impress Ciel, but epically failing.

Really Sebastian?! Can I call you my boyfriend or some shit?! Great Job man! Bravo! How the hell did he agree to be yours?

The sound of glass breaking pulled me out of my thoughts as I witnessed the scene in front of me crash and crumble to the ground. That part of my life had disappeared from my mind, permanently.

Tears stung my eyes but I held them in. I'm 25 years old. I'm not going to cry! But this isn't anything I'm going to cry about. This is the person that means the whole world to me.

I blink and suddenly I'm at Great America with. This is the day I proposed to him. I pout. I'm going to lose this memory too. I look to the left and the memory disappears. Tears slide down my cheeks. This is it. No, wait.

Our wedding appears in front of my eyes.

NO! NO! I CANT LOSE THIS MEMORY!

I drop to my knees and try to scream, but when I open my mouth nothing comes out. I can't scream or shout. I can't make a sound. I start sobbing and try to make a noise. Any noise at all, however, I fail to do so.

I watch as the memory of that special day, disappears forever. Never to be seen again.

Everything goes quiet and I look around to see no one, not even that demon.

Suddenly I wake up in a hospital room with this….stranger sucking on my face!

I panic and shove him so hard that he hits the wall. I need to control these demon powers. He looks at me with hurt, yet joy. I couldn't tell which he was feeling more. I open my mouth and finally something comes out. "Who are you?" The person looked at me strangely then the look of hurt was clearly the only emotion he was feeling. Even so, I was not affected by the look he was giving me.

"I-I'm your husband, Ciel. Sebastian, I'm your husband."

I scoff and run my hand through my hair casually. "Husband? First of all dip shit, I'm not gay. Second of all, I would never get married to anyone. Not man nor woman." Tears started to stream down his face. Was he hoping I might pity him? What a fool. I'm a model, of course everyone would want me. This proves that guys go gay for me. I'm irresistible.

"B-But…" His voice was soft and quiet. Barely audible to the human ear, however, I heard it loud and clear.

"Out." I said to him and his eyes widen. "Are you deaf? I said leave! I don't want to see you in my life again you filthy human being. You're tainted and broken. I would never fall for you. Not ever."

"B-But you did!"

"I did no such thing. I love girls not guys. I suck tits not dicks but I bet you've sucked many."

That one comment made his face go red and his eyebrows furrow. He got up, trying to hold his rage in, and left. I shake my head. I bet he's one of those male strippers the news has been talking about.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated. I've been trying to write but due to depression I've lost interest in most of my hobbies. Believe me, I don't enjoy it. I'm just currently having family problems, depression, and anxiety push me down into a dark abyss, however every time I see a comment you guys left on one of my stories my face lights up and it just makes my day! So thanks to you guys, I walk around with an idiotic smile on my face most of the day. You guys know what I love, comments and reviews and I hope you guys have a great day/night! With love**

** -Ally**


End file.
